


A Heart Renewed

by Maporapo



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maporapo/pseuds/Maporapo
Summary: With the war over, Faye is stricken with heartache, latching onto her remaining memories of the humble hero king. Her remedy comes in the form of a chance encounter with an old friend.





	A Heart Renewed

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, smutty and slightly fluffy I'd been meaning to write for a while, because I do like the idea of their relationship and the saccharine dynamic that would exist from it. They're two very different people, but in a way they could sort of fill one another and totally deserve better than what they have (and what better than each other rite rite rite).
> 
> Warning: Relatively light spoilers for SoV's ending. Hope you enjoy.

"Faye...I've brought you here to talk about something very urgent..." The kindhearted king smiled at his longtime friend.

"Yes, Alm?"

"Well...ever since that fateful day, things have been much more orderly. It's all looking up now - the kingdom of Valentia couldn't be in greater spirits. But I have to say I'm not quite as happy as I could be."

"What are you saying, Alm?"

"Faye, what I'm saying is...I want us to run off. Together. The kingdom will flourish even without my company. But I don't think I could live a minute longer without yours."

"Oh Alm... you really mean that?"

"Yes Faye, I do. I-"

...

.....

........

Huh?

...

Shit.

Faye sat up, flinging the bed sheets off of her bare body in exasperation before lazily scanning her surroundings. She set a bare foot onto the hard wood floor, a low groan slipping out of her closed lips.

"Still can't sleep," she flatly mumbled, her breath heavy.

Despite her initially sluggish awakening, the girl took no more than a few minutes to dress herself and step out into the night. Faye breathed in the sweet air and smiled for a brief moment, her mind working to present a grandiose vision within the darkness - she imagined Alm, holding her close as they strolled off into the black. She imagined the two of them walking off to find a land beyond the bitter cold, where there was no one but them, with him continuously proclaiming his love for her through their trip. "I love you, Faye."

Faye felt like she could hear his voice resound within her ear with those words, and it made her shiver with delight. This saccharine fantasy lasted for only seconds before the painful reality of the cold night grounded her from her flight, sweeping the smile from her face. She shook her head and trudged towards the village inn, listlessly longing to see her grassy-haired hero again.

* * *

Faye slipped in to find that the inn was as quiet as the night itself, the clearest sound being the faint polishing of glass from within the back room. She saw this emptiness and sighed, this crack in the silence catching the attention of the burly innkeeper. His gruff voice snapped her from her thoughtless trance as he presented himself to her from the storage room. "What's up Faye, another restless night?" He shook his head and pulled out an empty wine glass, circling the inside with a rag.

"Something like that..."

"Do ya want anything then?"

Faye forced a smile, her voice layered with a false gaiety. "Not this time, sorry. I'll be fine!"

"Well, if you say so."

The large man nodded as his eyes shifted focus to the door, which emitted a low creak as a concealed figure bathed in white set foot in the building.

"Greetings miss. Anything I can do for you?"

Slow, well-paced steps were made as the figure approached the counter, holding out a closed hand. "Yes." The innkeeper was fixated on the unmistakable glimmer of gold underneath her fingers. "I would like a room for the night."

The stranger's voice was familiar, and unearthed old memories. Faye's curiosity piqued, she worked to identify the source. "...Silque?"

The cloth came off, revealing short sky-blue hair. "Oh, hello Faye. It's certainly nice to see you again," she said, her voice whispery. "I hope you're faring well." The innkeeper's eyes widened at the revelation of the woman's identity.

"Well, I could be better..." Melancholy feelings aside, Faye felt her smile grow at encountering the one other person she could unquestionably call a companion. Silque wasn't Alm, but she was a friend without a doubt.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that. Would you like to catch up in private, then?" She clenched her hand with a welling interest.

As thoughtful as ever. Faye's reply came in the form of a subtle nod.

Silque turned to the innkeeper, her tone apologetic. "It seems I'll need to go back on my previous request. I'll have a night's stay for two, if that's alright?" She opened her palm to place gold coins onto the counter before a hairy hand halted her.

"No need for payment miss," the gruff voice grumbled. "It's really the least I can do for Rigel's famed wandering saint."

The priestess gave a warm smile as she started upstairs towards the rooms, an exhausted Faye in tow. "Thank you."

* * *

Faye plopped down onto a bed, gazing blankly at the ceiling. "I've heard a lot about the good things you've done since the war... rescuing the lost, curing the injured. It really is good to see you again, Silque. Thanks."

Silque nodded and smiled, sitting opposite her friend. "It's never been any trouble. I'm glad to see you too." Her cool eyes pierced into Faye, concern marking their gaze. "Now - healing bodies is one thing, but mending the mind requires a very different approach. You certainly don't seem yourself, Faye. Could you tell me what the problem is?"

The lonely girl pursed her lips.

"It's about Lord Alm, isn't it?"

Read like a book.

"Yeah," Faye laughed. "I could never stop thinking about him. And I like thinking about him... I think about him every day. But I know there's nothing I can do. I know who he chose, and it wasn't me. He's happy, and I'm happy for him. So maybe I shouldn't think about him anymore?" She squinted her eyes, fumbling slightly over her words. "I feel better when I think about him... but at the same time, it sort of hurts... and if anything, I _think_ I want to forget..."

The cleric listened intently and nodded, marking a new goal in her mind. "Faye...there's nothing wrong with loving someone. I know Lord Alm loves you still. If he were here, he wouldn't want you to grieve... he would want to see you happy, would he not?"

Faye became quiet and looked away, having begrudgingly acknowledged the truth of the situation.

"I... believe I have an idea, though."

An eyebrow raised. "An idea?"

Silque moved beside Faye and bit her own lip for a split second, jamming small anxieties to the back of her throat. "Yes... to help you ease this pain, that is. I was thinking perhaps we could try something... together? Don't worry, it's nothing substantial."

An uncomfortable air emerged among the duo at these words, with little sound to pierce the quiet. Faye was hesitant, but held trust in her companion. "I'll try anything, Silque."

"You're certain, Faye?"

"Anything."

"Alright," the priestess said with an airy laugh, leaning in towards her friend. "I'll hold you to your word. May we dress down for the night, then?"

Faye unbraided her hair and did just that. Within an hour she was rolled over in bed, wearing only a caramel bra and panties, thick thighs pressed together. Her mind drifted off as she pulled herself into her fantasy again. If only Alm could see her like this, in bed with so much of her exposed, and so vulnerable. What might he do? The thought was maddening. If only, Alm. Alm, if only. She froze as a jolt of pleasure surged through her. "Ohhh... Alm... just like that..." Sweat inched down her cheek, skin a deep crimson as her breath quickened.

Her brief moment of delight was instantly smashed by a familiar voice. "I'm not Alm, unfortunately. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

.......

Huh?

...

Shit.

...Wait, what?

"S-Silque?"

The kindly cleric's arms were wrapped around Faye's diminutive frame from behind. Within the span of a few seconds, she removed moist fingers from her friend's nether regions. For the night, Silque wasn't wearing much herself - only an aqua blue bra which held her unusually impressive chest in place, and panties to match. It was surreal to see the decorous woman suddenly wearing so little.

Faye gasped, springing up from her position. "What are you doing? You can't just do that...!"

"I'm sorry Faye, really. But you said you'd try anything, didn't you? You need to be relaxed for this to work. I'm to help you forget the pain."

"I know, I know," the lovelorn girl admitted, shoulders slackening. "I'll wait...do what needs to be done then...I don't see how this is supposed to help, though..."

With that, Silque relieved her friend of her undergarments and returned to work, her touch loving and gentle. "There are some things you have to put behind yourself, Faye. If you let go of your pain, you'll see that Mila will shoulder your burdens." She cradled Faye from behind still, her fingers steadily sliding in and out, drawing circles around the clit. Soon the girl was moaning and muttering in between hurried breaths, her mind escaping her once more.

"Alm...? Ohhh..."

Faye said the name almost by impulse. It wasn't Alm. She felt her clit moisten at what she wanted to believe was his touch. His hands. His love. She couldn't lie to herself, however. This touch... it was ethereal. Too grand in its grace, too sweet in its care. A hand moved, making a path up Faye's abdomen, drawing a line through the smooth skin before stopping just below her mid sized chest. It squeezed at her right breast and twiddled at the puffy nipple, drawing out a low groan. "Hold yourself together," Silque urged. "Please remember what I said." Now one hand went to work on Faye's breasts, squeezing and kneading them gently, while the other one played with her down below at a much faster rate than previously, merciless in its motion. Silque maintained position, smiling as her warm breath coated Faye's shoulder. The village girl could do nothing but aah and ooh to herself, helpless to this forbidden gesture. Even now, even knowing the actuality of these circumstances, she felt her lips utter that name again.

"Alm..."

Her cries of joy only grew in intensity as time passed, temperate fluids leaking from her core as she shuddered in bliss, her nipples already so sensitive. She could feel herself reaching her peak as Silque's hands tenderly explored her soft shapes, occasionally sneaking in a grab at her meaty legs. She edged ever closer to the mark, a dazed expression of pleasure on her face.

...Nothing?

So close. Faye's panting eased up as her arousal settled. "Y-you can't do that," she sputtered out, clearly vexed. "Silque, why'd you stop?"

"Faye... were you thinking about Lord Alm?"

"O-of course not..."

Silque slid from behind her friend to meet her at eye level, both now with a clear view of each other. She examined her partner in greater detail. The priestess' body had a distinct sensuality about it, a thin shape with a markedly larger chest that contrasted her willowy frame unusually well. "Please clear your mind, Faye."

Before Faye knew it, Silque's lips were pressed against hers, and no attempts were made to fight the feeling. The gesture was a strong one - the cleric tasted of vanilla, her mouth welcoming and enticing. Faye took her in without a fuss, returning the expression with an unexpected fervor. The taste, oh the taste... it was unlike anything she had ever imagined. Faye wanted to be angry - she wanted to reserve her first kiss for Alm, but there was no returning from here. The cleric's lips had a mellowing hold on her, and it was the first time she ever freed herself to someone other than the valiant man she continually pined over. Before she knew it her bare body was laid out against the mattress as Silque placed a hand on the side of her face, pressing herself in further.

Despite the assertive nature of the action, the motion itself was a careful one, light and gentle. Almost by compulsion Faye slipped her tongue in between the two, causing the cleric to emit a muffled moan in response. Silque could feel Faye's tongue feverishly dance around her own. The hidden passion the sweet village girl had was undeniable, and it only fueled the cleric's own feelings.

Silque slowly pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips as she eyed Faye earnestly, a hodgepodge of emotions swirling among the duo.

"Faye..." Typically composed and unruffled, this turn of events left the good-natured priestess sheepish and uneasy.

"Did I... do something?" Faye blinked several times, recovering from her daze as Silque leaned over her, short blue hair almost close enough to tickle her face.

"Er, not at all... we'll continue." And with that, Silque lifted the girl by her legs, fingers pressing in as she took note of the soaked spot in the mattress from her ceaselessly leaking muff. The priestess removed her panties before moving up on her friend, forcing herself against the girl's dripping womanhood. All Faye could do was whimper as she waited for her partner's next action, looking her faithfully in the eyes. She focused on that saint's eyes... those glimmering gold orbs. A feeling creeped up on her that she found fear in accepting. She thought about Alm again, only for the memory to fade as quickly as it came.

Silque made discreet glances at Faye, her body frozen. Within Faye's eyes she saw worry and hesitation. And beneath those things there was one other. A small yet unfaltering flame of desire, its light bright enough that it could be seen beyond her dejected state of mind. Seeing her like this now, she undeniably looked beautiful. Faye's devotion was admirable, but the priestess was set to absolve her friend of the pain that came with.

"I..."

Now face to face, in such an uncompromising position, Silque was uncharacteristically tense. "...I simply want you to be happy, Faye."

"Ahh...w-wha..." Faye felt herself nearly shatter as her weakest point was rubbed against, juices coating both parties. Soon, her moans were drowned out by Silque's unsteady cries of excitement, the priestess having turned out to be uncommonly sensitive down below. Silque mewled loudly, panting and moaning as Faye's full legs clamped around her thighs. The wind almost escaped the lost girl as Silque moved in, now as close as possible to the girl, both invigorated by the feeling of bare skin and flesh touching.

"By the Mother... I can't handle it... Faye..."

"Ah... no... no more..."

The feeling within their bodies only strengthened with the passage of time, and they expressed themselves in tandem: joyous, heartfelt cries came from the pair as they rubbed against one another, soaking wet and excited beyond reason. "Oh Faye..." Silque cooed, breasts pressed against Faye's own. "Please... I'm so close..." The calm, composed cleric was nowhere to be found - as intoxicating feelings surfaced, in her place was a desperate tale of a woman, who only wished to see her loneliness stripped away. Silque shut her eyes, her limit approaching. "I..."

She picked up speed, and Faye's moans soon flushed out her own. "Y-you...."

Faye's eyes rolled back, bits of drool escaping from her mouth as she succumbed in full to her partner, slipping out of control even faster. Her partner. Her partner?

Alm?

Of course not.

Alm wasn't responsible for this. Alm wasn't the one she wanted. She wanted...

"Silque...! Help me..." Faye could do little but pant and huff, wet and lustful as the pressure built up inside her.

Close.

Closer?

There it was.

The lonely girl's arms locked up, her grip on Silque's body tightening as she felt herself approach her peak.. "Ahh... I'm going to...ah, Silque!" Faye's vision became a blur as she cried out her good friend's name, copious amounts of hot liquid spewing from within her.

Already so sensitive and so close to release, Silque struggled for mere seconds before being sent spiraling into a powerful orgasmic trip from hearing Faye's cry. They called out for each other and whimpered as they held their climax, sharing a passionate kiss as the action slowed down. The duo tasted one another as if this were their last moment together. Even with the slowing of events, Faye maintained a lock onto her friend's tired eyes, a fulfilled expression on her face. She eased into slumber, the night leaving her drowsy and weary beyond reason. Smiles replaced words for both parties as they sank into their dreams, and not the slightest hint of grief tainted either mind that night.

* * *

When Faye woke, she found that Silque was nowhere within in the quiet inn room. Realizing what this meant, no time was wasted in dressing herself and heading outside.

"Silque!" The cleric was already starting in a path away from the inn when Faye confronted her, heart racing as she planted a foot in the grass. "You're leaving so soon?"

"I'm sorry about last night, Faye. I only hoped I could help you." Silque was tense, and to Faye it was discomforting to see her in such shaky spirits.

Faye smiled, and Silque was well assured by this honest action. She could tell that this was the most relaxed the girl had been in a long while. Faye glowed - it was a genuine, sweet gesture that masked no sadness. The peace-loving girl was merely happy, and no other such smile could convey happiness than Faye's did at this very moment. "Please don't beat yourself up, you did help. I don't need to worry about him anymore."

Silque's eyes went wide, taken back. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been thinking about you. You've always been there for me, haven't you...? Ever since we met during the war..." Faye's voice was low, and each word was painted with wishes and weariness. Her thoughts became frantic as reality struck her hard. She had acknowledged her loneliness. She had acknowledged the one friend who kept with her in spirits. And the still lingering pain of her loneliness, mixed with the grief that she was sure would follow after Silque's departure, chewed at her heart as she began to plead. "You... you won't really leave me, will you? Not after this...? I really don't want to let you go..."

Faye's forlorn expression was torturous on the cleric's spirit. She seemed so happy now, but as she pleaded, it was clear a fear was growing, her fear of having this happiness ripped away from her again. "Why don't we travel together? I can travel with you. Wouldn't that be nice? You won't have to be alone either..." She twiddled her fingers. "You're a great person, Silque. I know I don't always show it, but you mean so much to me. I seriously hate that it took me until now to realize that."

"Faye..." Silque was awestruck. There was something she had wanted to say too, the other night...

"I hate being lonely... I've been so blind and dumb. But I promise that won't be me anymore. I promise. Please... I do want to be with you, Silque. More than anything."

Silque couldn't swing at Faye's heart any further. Even knowing the challenge it would bring, she wanted to be a part of the girl's life. Though she had stumbled with it before, finding what to say took no time at all now. Faye waited on gold eyes, glistening wells of compassion.

"Of course... of course you can join me. I care a lot about you, Faye. You've made me so happy within the time we'd known each other, and I don't want to leave you either. I just know our time will be wonderful together..." There was a hint of red on the cleric's face. For her great mental fortitude, there was difficulty expressing herself like this. "I will admit that it's not really easy work, and it's far busier than life at Ram Village, but if you're alright with that, then...well, I would love for you to come with me."

Faye felt the sides of her mouth curl up, a knot forming in her throat.

"You will come, won't you?" Silque's serene smile did not falter, but beneath it she trembled in her anticipation.

Faye's fearful aura faded at these words. She concocted a fantastical vision within the depths of her mind, and with this vision came a new dream, a new wish. And it involved the person she faced now.

"Silque... I'll join you, then... I'll follow you!" Her zeal had returned to her. "It'll be us together. We'll wander the world... we'll help the injured... and we'll never be apart again!" Eager arms wrapped themselves around Silque's frame, and the cleric returned the gesture tenfold, holding her partner close enough for their very souls to mingle as the sun's warmth embraced them both.

"I..."

It was so hard to just say the words. Silque hoped her confidant would understand what she meant.

"...Thank you, Faye," she had managed to sputter out, beaming. "I promise I won't let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually plan on tackling their dynamic in a much more SFW way at a later date, in part because I didn't really have much room to breathe in the confines of this story and it may have came across as a rather rushed as a result. Hopefully this is satisfactory for those reading.
> 
> l admit, while I don't hate her at all, Faye is one of my least favorite characters (and Silque is my favorite) from SoV so I apologize if my bias is a little evident in my writing. It's mostly smut, but I tried to do their characters justice and also drop a dose of realism in their internal struggles. I definitely plan to take another crack at it later, especially if others express interest in such a thing, so maybe that's something to keep an eye out for?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
